


Rekindled Flame

by Allybabe747



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I dont know how to tag, after Kaijo vs Tou, aomine sees kise as a puppy, could be seen as possible past Kise/Aomine, first published fanfic, im so sorry guys, omg what am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allybabe747/pseuds/Allybabe747
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times our own light goes out and is rekindled by a spark from another person. Each of us has a cause to think with deep gratitude of those who have lifted the flame within us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindled Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so here's the story. I happened to come across this while looking through my laptop the other day. I wrote this over a year ago when I watched the anime. And I thought that I would write a fanfic. This scene always stuck in my head. The part after the match where Aomine stares at Kise. I dunno, just something about it struck my imagination and this abomination was born. I didn't know that anyone was even going to see this. I don't usually allow anyone to read my writings. I'm not 100% happy with this but I thought 'What the hell' and here it is.

_At times our own light goes out and is rekindled by a spark from another person._

_Each of us has a cause to think with deep gratitude of those who have lifted the flame within us.  
_

 

The siren sounded as Aomine jumped from the goal and landed safely back on the ground. Kise however didn't have that luxury. The force of Aomine’s dunk drove him to the ground where he now sat. Kise’s head was bowed, his hair covering his face to act as a shield. His body trembled in exhaustion and anguish as sweat poured off of him like the tears that were also creating rivers down his cheeks. He was devastated. He had tried so hard, wanted it so bad but still he couldn't beat Aomine. All the training and he was still the one that ended up on the ground. Just like the matches they used to have back in middle school.

Aomine’s eyes were locked on him. However they didn't look at Kise with anger, but rather astonishment and dare he say it, respect. He couldn't believe it. He was so close. His team cheered at his easy victory, but none of them realised just how close Kise had been in defeating him and in a way, he did. He couldn't look away, even though a voice in his head is telling him to. He could walk away, continue to act arrogant and cold, but he just couldn't. Looking at him on the floor, crying like a baby whose candy had been stolen, he couldn't find it in himself to leave him like that. He was turning soft, or maybe he always was. It was just hidden under his tough exterior.

It hurt to see the puppy who had followed him around and admired him like this. The puppy that had vowed to beat him over and over again with determination and hope radiating in his eyes reduced to nothing, especially when it was him who had reduced him to that state. No, he couldn't walk away and leave it like this. That was no longer an option.

He started to make his way over to the crying boy. He could feel that stares of his and Kise’s team-mates, as well and the audience. The confusion could be plainly seen on their faces, breaths held in anticipation. But he couldn't bring himself to care. Aomine had blocked everything out, everything except for Kise.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, though in reality was only a couple of steps, he had reached Kise. Kise looked up at him and the look of complete disbelief almost made Aomine laugh.  _Almost_. Aomine held out his hand waiting for Kise to grab on and pull himself up yet all he did was stare at it like it was an object from some alien planet. Kise’s eyes then locked onto Aomine’s as he finally seemed to come to his senses and grab a hold of his hand. Aomine tightened his grip around and hauled Kise up to his feet, supporting his weight as he stumbled slightly and fell into Aomine.

Kise, finding his footing yet still looking unstable on his feet, stepped back and looked right at Aomine. He could see all of the questions flashing through his mind. His mouth opened and closed yet no words came out. He couldn't find the right words even though there were so many things he wanted to ask Aomine. It was like his throat had suddenly closed up and not a sound would pass through. It was like he had suddenly turned mute.

All of a sudden, Kise found an arm winding around his waist and his arm being put on top of Aomine’s shoulders. To surprised by the events that had just transpired he nearly didn't hear Aomine speak.

“You did good out there. Even I could see just how much you worked to get this far.” Kise couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Aomine…  _praising him?_

“When you feel up to it, come and find me. I’ll practice with you. It’ll be just be like old times in middle school.” He didn't know how to respond. His throat was still closed up.  _What was happening? Is this really real?_  He still wasn't sure. For all Kise knew. This could be a dream. Be it couldn't be. Right?

“Do you remember the place where we would always go? Meet me there. I’ll be waiting.” That was the last thing that Aomine said before he handed Kise over to Kasamatsu and walked back over to his team-mates getting ready for the ending bow. Kise’s throat has finally returned to normal and yet he still couldn't find the right words to say. He was still shocked. It was like his mind had broken and he didn't know how to respond any more. The words that Aomine had just spoken resounded in his head. Suddenly, everything seemed to come back together and he knew just what to do. With the brightest smile he turned towards Aomine.

“Sure thing Aomine-icchi! I’ll be there!” The smile that plastered itself in Aomine’s face nearly took his breath away. He hadn't seen that smile in a long time. Not since everything that had gone down in middle school. There was no malicious intent and it wasn't full of brass. Instead it was genuine, and did he detect a hint of shyness and modesty?

Things would be alright now. Maybe not perfect but Kise could deal with that. He didn't believe in perfection anyway despite being a model, a profession that was basically built on the notion a perfection. He hoped that they could sort everything out and be friends again. God, how much did he want that. He had missed the old times despite everything that had happened. Kise needed Aomine and he hoped that Aomine needed him to. Kise no longer felt that Aomine was above him. They were equals. He knew that the sins of the past couldn't be washed away, but he knew damn well that they could be pushed to the side and have other memories take their place. This was the beginning of an old yet knew friendship, and he couldn't look forward to it enough.

 

 

_Sometimes two people have to fall apart to realise how much they need to fall back together._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! <3 I hope it wasn't a waste of your time. Comments about what was good and how I could improve are always welcome :D


End file.
